


UnderDonalds

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Crack Fanfics [1]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Apologies, Boredom, Breasts, Chara & Frisk (Undertale) are Siblings, Chara is ADORABLE, Chara is broke af, Child Frisk (Undertale), Crack, Crack Crossover, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, Frisk is weird, Gen, Grumpy Squidward, Lust, Lust at First Sight, McDonald's, Money, Size Difference, This Is STUPID, This is the weirdest thing I have posted BY FAR, Tiny Chara, Unrequited Lust, Why Did I Write This?, at least in my opinion it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: Frisk jumps into the Underground only to find it’s actually Mcdonalds.





	UnderDonalds

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an RP with my friend. This is my first crackfic, so I'm sorry if it's not very good!

Frisk jumped into the hole of the Underground, because she was bored senseless, only to crash through the red roof of Mcdonalds. Frisk groaned from the impact but stood up without any problems. Frisk walked up to the cashier, looking at the name tag reading “Squidward Tentacles” before saying in a lustful tone, “I’d like to order one Squid with a side of Tentacles, please. Or you can order me instead.” Squidward rolled his eyes. “We sell food here, kid.” Frisk sighed before saying, “I’ll have a Classic Chicken Sandwich with French Fries as a side and ketchup packets to go with the fries.” Squidward calculated the total. “That’ll be $8.99.” Frisk took their wallet out of their ear and paid the money. “An additional  $9.08 will be necessary for the gross display just now.” Frisk didn’t have any more money than that! Frisk looked down at her boob and whispered, “Do you have any $10 bills I could borrow?” 

 

Squidward glared at Frisk. “Is there something you’d like to say to me?” “Well, actually, I was talking to my sister, Chara,” Frisk explained, taking the 2-inch person out of her bra. Chara reached into her tiny pockets and pulled out 5 cents. “Sorry, big sis,” Chara muttered adorably. Frisk pet her head before heading the small amount of change to Squidward sadly. “Come on, Chara. Let’s leave. We don’t need food to make ourselves happy.” And with that, Frisk teleported back to her home with Chara.


End file.
